Zatch's Sick Day
by Youtoberz
Summary: Even demons can catch a cold and now Zatch lays on his sheets with a high fever. After losing a majority of his strength, Zatch is almost helpless as Kiyo leaves for school but a visitor comes over to nurse Zatch back to health.


A runny nose, painful coughs, strong headaches, weak body, and a blazing head. These were all symptoms Zatch was exhibiting one morning. Kiyo checked his temperature to find out he had a high fever.

"Well buddy, it looks like you have a fever again. This is why you shouldn't go swimming late at night." Kiyo said softly to the sick Zatch.

Zatch laid there and having lost most of his strength in his body he didn't feel like moving at all. "Nuu... But that's the only way I can fish for yellowtail... Kiyo can you stay home with me please?" Zatch asked sweetly.

"No way. School is starting up again now that winter break is over and I don't want to miss the first day back." Kiyo replied coldly. He realized he sounded a little harsh and added, "Don't worry, I'll be back later."

This would not do for Zatch who complained, "Ugh! What am I going to do all day? I'm too sick to even move!"

Kiyo kneeled down and put a hand on Zatch's warm head and replied, "I know it's hard but when you're sick, sometimes the best thing you can do is just lay there. Anyways I brought you a wet rag, some tissues, and a glass of water and if you need more just call for mother. I'm heading out now."

Kiyo stood up but when he tried walking out the door something grabbed his ankle which caused him to fall on the floor. Knowing who the culprit was Kiyo got angry and yelled, "Zatch!"

"Uwaaah! Don't leave me here all alone Kiyo!" Zatch cried out.

When Kiyo was struggling to free himself both Kiyo and Zatch heard a familiar voice say, "What is going on here?"

Kiyo and Zatch both stopped struggling and looked at the doorway to see a bewildered Tia. Kiyo used this opportunity to free himself from Zatch who was too busy looking at Tia. Once Kiyo got his freedom back, Zatch laid back down and started crying childishly.

Kiyo stood up once more and Tia crossed her arms as she walked over to Zatch and said, "What are you crying over this time crybaby?" Tia started noticing Zatch's condition and said worriedly, "Zatch?" Tia put her hand on Zatch's forehead and gasped when she found out how warm it was. Zatch stopped crying and looked up at Tia and simply said, "I'm sick Tia."

Sadness started to show on Tia's face as she said softly, "Well I can see that dummy... Will you be okay?" Tia was worried about Zatch's condition and turned towards Kiyo for reassurance.

Kiyo replied, "Yeah he'll be fine; he just needs rest. I'm sorry Tia but Zatch isn't able to play with you today."

Tia became sadder and once again looked at Zatch; he was in a pretty bad condition for being sick. Tia looked at Kiyo again and said confidently, "Kiyo let me take care of Zatch while you're at school. He'll be in good hands."

This would never do for Zatch. Whenever Tia tried nursing Zatch back to health she would always make his situation worse. Zatch instantly rose from his spot on the floor and yelled desperately, "Kiyo take me with you to school! I'm fine, really! I'm-" Zatch couldn't finish his sentence and collapsed on the floor; he was barely conscious when he heard Tia yell, "Zatch? Zatch are you okay?! Zatch open your eyes!"

Zatch started to slowly open his eyes and made out a frightened Tia who was softly shaking him. Zatch felt a massive pain in his head and realized it was from him using all of that energy to stand up.

"Ughh..." Zatch said painfully. Zatch's eyes were closed tightly from the pain and covered his forehead with his hand.

Tia looked towards Kiyo for help, he seemed upset but said, "I have to go to school now. Tia please take care of Zatch for me. I'll tell mother that Zatch needs medicine." With that Kiyo left the room.

Tia realized that she was the only one who could give Zatch full attention and that made her feel uneasy. When Tia looked back at Zatch's painful face it gave her resolve to stay by his side until he was better.

Zatch opened his left eye and forced a smile for Tia's sake as he said, "Don't worry Tia... I'll be okay."

Tia could tell Zatch was just trying to make her feel better. Tia rested her left hand on top of Zatch's hand which was still on his forehead and she replied worriedly, "Don't act so strong right now! You're sick and you need to be taken care of!"

Tia softly gripped Zatch's hand and moved it to his chest. Tia gently placed her other hand on Zatch's forehead and said softly, "I'm going to take good care of you Zatch, I promise."

Zatch felt reassured by Tia's gentleness and his smile grew as he said, "Thank you Tia."

Tia started blushing slightly and a smile formed on her face. It always made her incredibly happy when Zatch appreciated the things that she did for him. Tia said happily, "You're welcome. I'm going to be your nurse for the day so if you need anything just ask me, okay?"

Zatch's smile grew and he had a request for Tia, "Tia can I have some yellow tail?"

This annoyed Tia; she let go of Zatch and crossed her arms; she replied, "Zatch, you're not supposed to eat like that when you're sick. You need to eat things like soup."

This made Zatch feel a little sad but he wanted to get better quickly and replied, "If soup helps make me feel better then can you ask mother to make me some?"

Normally Tia would love cooking for Zatch but she didn't want to leave his side for that long so she replied, "Okay, I'll tell Hana to make you some soup, I'll be right back!"

Tia hurriedly left the room to ask Hana to make soup for Zatch and by the time she came back to Kiyo's room only thirty seconds had passed. Zatch was amazed and said, "Wow Tia, you're so fast!"

Tia giggled and said, "Of course! A nurse has to stay with her patient and if she leaves she has to come straight back!"

The two children stayed in Kiyo room; Tia crouched down next to Zatch who continued to lay down. Hana walked into the room and said, "Your soup is ready Zatch. How are you feeling?"

Zatch looked up at Hana and said, "Nuu, I feel really sick but Tia is here to be my nurse."

Tia started blushing and didn't want anyone else to find out that she offered to be Zatch's nurse. Tia embarrassingly said, "What?! No I just... I just came over to play with Zatch that's all! So I'm just waiting for him to get better!"

Zatch interjected, "Nuu? But Tia you said-" Zatch couldn't finish his sentence because Tia covered his mouth with her hand and whispered angrily, "Shh!"

Hana smiled and saw through Tia's lie but pretended to believe it and said, "Well Tia, Zatch might not be better for a few days."

Embarrassment and the desire to take care of Zatch filled Tia and replied, "Then I'll just stay here until he gets better! I mean... I guess I should keep an eye on him since he is sick."

Hana could see Tia's affection for Zatch and replied, "Would you do that for me? You're so sweet Tia."

With that Hana left the room and Zatch started to sit up so he could eat his soup. Out of embarrassment and anger Tia hit Zatch on the forehead which caused him to instantly fall back down. Zatch cried and protect the spot Tia hit as he rolled side to side in pain. "Uwaaaa! Tia what was that for?!" Zatch asked in pain.

Tia was angry that Zatch told Hana about her being Zatch's nurse but already found a way to cover it up and replied coldly, "You're not supposed to move by yourself; that includes sitting up."

Zatch stopped crying and replied sadly, "Un-Unuu..." Tia thought about her actions and decided that she shouldn't harm Zatch and felt guilty for hitting him. Tia moved closer to Zatch and embarrassingly put an arm around his shoulder and said softly, "Let me help you up, Zatch."

Zatch accepted Tia's help and was once again in a sitting up position. They moved away from the sheets and Tia sat beside Zatch; she still had an arm around him which made her blush. Zatch finished his soup in no time at all and said happily, "Mmm, that was good!"

Zatch heard a grumbling sound and looked over at Tia and realized that it came from her stomach. Tia's embarrassment grew and she said, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little hungry."

Zatch smiled and said, "Well why didn't you say so? Even nurses need to eat. You can go downstairs and eat breakfast but you have to come straight back when you're done!"

Tia smiled; she let go of Zatch and stood up. "Okay! I'll be right back Zatch!" Tia left the room.

Tia was only gone for ten minutes and when she came back to the room she saw a shivering Zatch still in the same spot; she ran over to Zatch and said, "Zatch? Zatch are you okay?!" Tia started to panic.

Zatch was looking down at the ground but slowly looked up and said, "So... Cold..." He was hugging himself tightly and couldn't stop shivering.

Tia looked over and saw that the window was open. The temperature was in the single digits today and the wind started to pick up which sent icy chills into Kiyo's room.

Tia felt the chill and wondered how long Zatch had to put up with it. "Zatch, why didn't you close the window or at least get under your covers? You haven't even moved from this spot! Tia asked worriedly.

Zatch looked sad from his lack of freedom and replied, "You told me not to move by myself."

Tia was stunned and then remembered that she did tell Zatch that he wasn't allowed to move by himself; she felt pain in her heart because her cover up caused Zatch to suffer in the cold. Tia got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Zatch to share her warmth and as an apology. "I'm sorry Zatch... You are allowed to move, just forget what I said earlier." Tia said sadly.

Zatch drew closer to Tia and burrowed his face in her shoulder for warmth. After a few minutes Tia grabbed Zatch's hand and led him to his sheets. After she tucked Zatch in, Tia went towards the window and closed it and went back to sitting down next to Zatch.

Cold air still filled the room which caused Tia to start shivering but felt that she deserved it. Zatch looked concerned and asked, "Tia are you okay? You look really cold."

Tia started hugging herself and replied, "Don't worry about me. You're the one who's sick."

Zatch started to move to one side of his sheet; opening up room for someone else to lay down with him. Zatch patted the open spot and said, "Tia, you can get under the covers with me."

It was embarrassing for Tia to lay on the same sheets as Zatch but her desire to be warm and to lay with Zatch was stronger than the embarrassment so she got under the covers with him. They were both laying on their backs.

Zatch smiled and asked, "See? Doesn't that feel better?"

Tia still felt really embarrassed and was blushing brightly about being so close to Zatch; she turned her head towards him and replied nervously, "Y-Yeah. I-It feels a lot better."

Zatch thought Tia was acting strange and asked, "Tia, are you okay?"

This only made Tia more nervous; she shifted so that she was laying on her side while facing Zatch and she replied, "Ummm... Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm fine!"

Tia's constant stuttering confused Zatch; he stared into her face and she started shaking. Finally Zatch thought that Tia was shaking and stuttering from the cold and said, "Oh I get it! Come here." Zatch got on his side and moved closer to Tia; he rested his forehead against her's and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a soft embrace.

Zatch's eyes were closed but Tia's were wide open from shock. It was rare for her to be held by Zatch and she never felt his forehead with her's. Tia's face became scarlet and she became extremely nervous but inside she was extremely happy and at peace as if she was in a dream.

Despite being so young, Tia always had a big crush on Zatch and she constantly daydreamed about innocent romance with him; today it felt like one of those daydreams was coming true. Finally Tia wrapped her arms around Zatch and closed her eyes; she also started smiling brightly.

At first Zatch held Tia to warm her up but now he wanted to hold her because it gave him a special sensation in his heart; it felt bubbly and light but most of all it felt extremely happy and free. The sickness pulled Zatch down into uneasiness and pain but whenever Tia held him those negative feelings went away and was replaced by the purest form of happiness.

The longer the hug the happier it made the two children and Tia couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a happy giggle. Upon hearing this Zatch giggled as well and said, "I'm really happy Tia!"

Tia held Zatch tighter and replied softly, "Me too." Tia was on cloud nine and never wanted the hug to end; unfortunately it had to end and was over once they heard a voice say, "My, you two look very happy."

Tia immediately let go of Zatch and jumped up; her once light blush turned crimson once again and Zatch just laid there confused. The two children looked at the doorway and saw that Hana was standing there with a bottle in her hand.

Hana walked closer to Zatch and said, "Here you go Zatch. This medicine will make you feel better but it will also make you sleepy." Hana placed the bottle next to Zatch and then looked at Tia which caused Tia to flinch from nervousness. "Tia you shouldn't stay that close to Zatch; you might catch his cold." Hana told the red headed child.

Once Hana left the room there was a silence that lasted awhile until Tia took the top off of the bottle and said, "Okay Zatch, it's time to take your medicine." Tia motioned the bottle towards Zatch's mouth.

Zatch started to sit up; he became sad and replied, "Unuu..."

Tia noticed this but made him drink the medicine regardless. After Zatch had as much as he was allowed to take, Tia asked, "What's wrong Zatch?"

Zatch laid back down and replied, "Well... First of all, mother said that the medicine was supposed to make me sleepy so I will probably fall asleep but that means you'll be lonely. Also I really wanted you to lay with me and hold me like you just did. I would be able to fall asleep easier if you held me but-" Zatch cut himself off when he saw Tia starting to get under the sheets with him. "T-Tia?!" Zatch said with surprise.

Tia started blushing again but a small smile rested on her face and she said, "Well why didn't you just say so? I'm your nurse so it's my job to make you happy so if you want me to hold you then I will." Tia proceeded to put her arms around Zatch.

Zatch stared into Tia's ruby eyes and as happy it made Zatch that Tia was holding him, he felt guilt and said worriedly, "Tia you shouldn't be close to me! You might get sick!"

Tia pressed her forehead against Zatch's and replied, "Zatch I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better. Besides..." Tia's smile grew and continued, "Even if I do get sick that just means that you get to be my doctor and take care of me, right?"

Zatch started to smile and said happily, "Unuu! And I'll be the best doctor in the world!"

Tia giggled and said, "You're such a dork." Tia held Zatch tighter and continued, "Now it's time for you to go to sleep okay? And I'll be right here when you wake up."

Kiyo was walking home from school and his thoughts were racing about Zatch, "_Man I really hope Zatch is okay; I should have just stayed home from school today._"

Halfway home he heard a familiar voice call his name and found out that it was Megumi who had free time and wanted to spend it with Kiyo. The two teenagers were blushing slightly as they walked towards Kiyo's house together while holding hands; it was Megumi's idea and claimed that her hands felt cold.

Once they arrived they immediately went upstairs to check on the children and were surprised by what they found. "Well would you look at that; don't they look adorable?" Megumi asked with a smile. Kiyo simply replied, "Yeah." Kiyo was happy to see Zatch smiling even if he was sleeping.

Tia and Zatch were still sleeping together; both in each other's arms and were smiling. Megumi wrapped her hands around Kiyo's arm and rested her head against his shoulder as she continued to look at the two children. Kiyo blushed and looked at Megumi from the corner of his eyes.

When Zatch awoke he saw Megmui and Kiyo chatting on the bed. "Mmmm... Nuu?" Zatch said as was starting to wake up.

Kiyo looked down at Zatch and smiled. "Hey there buddy? How are you feeling?" Kiyo asked.

It took a few seconds but Zatch remembered his earlier condition and replied, "Unuu. I feel a little better." Zatch smiled but then coughed and continued, "But I still feel sick."

Megumi was informed of Zatch's condition and was glad to see him doing better and so she thought it wouldn't be inappropriate to tease Tia. "Aren't you glad to have such a loving nurse?" Megumi asked with a wink.

Before Zatch could respond he heard Tia from behind him. "Megumi! You said you would stop that!" Tia said embarrassingly. When Tia awoke, Megumi wouldn't stop teasing her for being so comfortable and happy while she slept with Zatch.

When Zatch turned around he saw Tia still laying down with him but was blushing and a frown rested on her face until she saw the face of her favorite yellow tail obsessed boy once more. "Hey Zatch! Did you sleep well?" Tia asked; she wanted to know if she made Zatch comfortable as he slept.

Zatch smiled and replied happily, "Unuu! I was able to sleep because of you! Thank you Tia! You are the best nurse ever!" Zatch went to hug Tia and even though she was embarrassed she returned the hug; she didn't mind other people knowing that she was Zatch's nurse; in fact she wanted people to know now because she didn't want actual nurses to take her job away.

Megumi felt happy for her demon; she knew that Tia liked Zatch a lot and could tell she was very happy with him. Megumi looked at Kiyo and thought, "_You make me happy like that too, Kiyo._"

Awhile had passed and it was time for bed. "Awww but I don't wanna leave, Megumi! I told Zatch I would take care of him!" Tia protested.

Megumi giggled from her partner's begging and replied, "I already talked to Mrs. Takamine and you're allowed to stay."

Normally Tia wouldn't want to be separated from her partner but she had a responsibility to take care of and said, "Yeah! Thank you Megumi!"

Kiyo left with Megumi to walk her home while Tia and Zatch stayed in the guest room. Tia set up sheets for her and Zatch to sleep on and Zatch walked into the room from Kiyo's. When Tia saw this she said worriedly, "Zatch! You shouldn't walk without help!"

Zatch looked sad and replied, "I know but I didn't want to be away from you."

His words touched Tia's heart and she said softly, "Aww... Zatch you're so sweet." Tia walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Nuu?" Zatch said silently. Tia was really compassionate for him today which was new to Zatch but he really liked it so he returned the hug. When Tia pulled away a small blush and a big smile rested on her face.

Tia pointed to the sheets and said, "I made our bed for tonight! I know you like it when I hold you while you sleep so I made one bed for the two of us." Tia blushed harder and wasn't being completely honest and didn't tell Zatch that she loves sleeping next to him.

They laid down together and got into the same position as last time. Zatch was really happy but had one request, "Tia, can you tell me a bed time story?"

Zatch's request stunned Tia; she has never told a bed time story but wanted to satisfy Zatch and said nervously, "S-Sure! Just give me a minute."

A few seconds had passed until Tia said triumphantly, "Aha! I have one! Are you ready Zatch?"

Zatch happily replied in his usual fashion, "Unuu!"

Tia started telling Zatch her story, "Once there was a malevolent king named Gash. Gash was a kind ruler and was loved by his people. Even though Gash had many friends he felt like something was missing so one day King Gash marched over to the house of his peasant friend Tio. Tio was a strong girl and would do anything in the world to assist King Gash and so the King knew she could help him. When the King spoke to her of his troubles, Tio told him that he was missing the love of girl, the love of a wife. King Gash finally realized that what he was missing was Tio and then asked for her hand in marriage. Tio happily agreed and said, 'I've loved you since the very beginning Gash!' And so they got married and lived happily ever after."

It was a story that Tia's mind thought up before when she day dreamed about Zatch and all she had to do was switch up the names. Tia started blushing wildly after realizing she pretty much told Zatch her fantasies and asked really nervously, "S-So. D-Did you like it?"

Zatch was in a daze; even though it was a childish bedtime story he replied happily, "Unuu! I really like that story!" Zatch smiled but continued seriously, "You know what Tia? You're a lot like that girl in the story. You're really strong and you always help me; just like Tio helped the King."

Tia felt incredibly embarrassed when Zatch related her story character with her real self. Trying to avoid the topic she replied, "A-Anyways, it's getting really late. Goodnight Zatch!"

"Goodnight Tia!" Zatch replied happily.

Zatch closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes he fell asleep. Tia became drowsy but she giggled as she stared into his sleepy face and thought, "_Zatch, you look really cute when you're asleep. I'm sorry I cause you pain sometimes, but I'm always willing to make you feel better. You know, you make me a happy girl. I just hope I make you a happy boy. Zatch... I really do..._" Tia couldn't finish her thought; her body fell asleep as her mind drifted off into her dreams. Even while sleeping Tia managed to finish her thoughts out loud as she sleep talked, "Love you."

It was morning and Tia was stirring; she noticed Zatch was missing and looked around and was finally able to make out Zatch and called his name. Zatch was running happily around the room and once he heard Tia call his name he rushed over to her and yelled happily, "Tia I'm all better!"

Tia started sitting up, she still felt groggy from waking up but smiled anyways and replied, "That's great."

Zatch sat down in front of Tia and asked, "Unuu! So what do you want to do today Tia?"

Tia day dreamed and wanted to make her fantasies a reality just like yesterday but didn't have the courage and so she replied, "Well yesterday I came over to see if you wanted to go get yellow tail burgers; it's an all you can eat special."

Zatch's face lit up and replied excitedly, "Yellow tail burgers?! All you can eat?! Let's go!" Zatch stood up and started to run towards the door.

Unfortunately Tia had to deliver bad news and yelled, "Zatch! The special was yesterday and you were sick! They don't have all you can eat yellow tail burgers anymore!"

Zatch sank to his knees and created skid marks on the floor from his deceleration; he looked towards the heavens and yelled in a voice that the entire neighborhood could hear, "NOOOOOOOO-"

When you're sick happiness can still blossom. When you're too weak to move someone else can be your strength. And when you're shivering from the cold someone else can be your warmth. Zatch was miserable being sick and at the thought of being alone; but then Tia came along and made his sickness bearable and even made him happy. Sometimes to help someone get better you don't have to cast them up or give them medicine; to help someone get better you just have to be there to comfort them.


End file.
